The Akatsuki Trip
by nasyazaneta
Summary: Akatsuki akan pergi jalan jalan.Apa yang akan terjadi?
*Hanya reminder, Akatsuki /karakter Naruto yang lain bukan milik Masashi Kishimoto... saya pinjem ya karakternyaaaa.

The Akatsuki Trip - Chapter 1

Pada suatu hari, Akatsuki sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan memutuskan untuk pergi , mereka bingung untuk pergi , mereka mengadakan rapat. :v Rapat tersebut diadakan di atas patung hokage.*Author dijitak semua anggota Akatsuki karena semuanya ditangkep polisi Konoha.

*Lah,rapatnya kagak jadi dong.

*...

Rapat tersebut sangat canggung, sampai akhirnya bocah bertopeng dari Akatsuki berteriak "Tobi anak baik mengusulkan untuk pergi ke lembah kematian!" usul Tobi sambil loncat-loncat di meja lama kemudian... "Senpaaaaiii! Tolong Tobi anak baikmu ini!"Jerit Tobi karena dia terjatuh dari meja yang jebol + Tobi nembus patung hokage dan dia berakhir jatuh ke got yang letaknya tepat dibawah patung hokage.

"Hmmm bisa juga usulan bocah itu, bagaimana pendapat kalian Akatsuki?" Ucap Pain, ketua Akatsuki."Boleh juga" serentak Akatsuki bilang."Kita kesana naik apa,un?" kata Deidara."Tidak usah khawatir,Tobi anak baik sudah merencanakan semuanya, bahkan Tobi sudah mesen kamar hotel di mister aladin. com" jawab Tobi yang muncul entah itu, rapat Akatsuki pun pun balik ke markas mereka untuk bersiap siap untuk perjalanan tersebut.

Di markas...

Semua anggota Akatsuki sibuk mempersiapkan keperluannya untuk pergi kita lihat perlengkapan yang mereka bawa.

Pain membawa:

1 Garnier untuk mencegah pertumbuhan jerawatnya. :v

2 Masker wajah agar mukanya terlihat lebih baik setelah mencabut apaan tau itu. *njir, lu apaan sih

3 Jubah Akatsukinya + perlengkapan baju lain.

4 Kompor portable (buat jaga jaga).

Tobi membawa:

1 Boneka teddy bear kesayangannya. *bocah bener lu

2 Goggles / apaan yang dipake pas masa kecilnya (Mau berenang dia).

3 Kunci kendaraan yang dipake buat pergi (gak dijelasin apa soalnya nanti spoiler).

4 Jubah Akatsuki dan perlengkapan baju lainnya.

5 Gas buat kompor portable (disuruh Pain).

Deidara membawa:

1 Tanah liat (katanya wajib dibawa kemana mana).

2 Bom C¹-C¹0.*buat apaan coba. *Deidara: kan author yang nulis -.-

3 Lauk mentah (disuruh Kisame buat nanti pas perjalanan makanan Akatsuki). *Heh,Kisame, ini buat lu/Akatsuki?!

4 Jubah Akatsuki dan perlengkapan baju lainnya.

5 Action figure kesayangan (dibikin sendiri lhooo...) *Gak penting banget sih.

Sasori membawa:

1 Kayu (disegel di gulungan katanya buat bikin boneka lagi). *maap sebenernya author gak tau bikin bonekanya pake apa, jadi ngasal aja.

2 Semua Bonekanya (namanya juga Sasori,dasar, ini juga disegel di gulungan). *Ya iyalah, nanti kendaraan nya gak muat mbakk.

3 Piring dan alat makan yang terbuat dari kayu. (Bikinan dia sendiri, disuruh Pain) *ebuset, lu pengrajin boneka/pemahat kayu sih?

4 Saos Tiram (disuruh Pain) *Sasori saos tiram...

5 Jubah Akatsuki dan perlengkapan baju lainnya.

Konan membawa:

1 Kertas 10 rim (sama dengan 5000 lembar kertas, buat nempelin ke badannya dia yang terbuat dari kertas, ceritanya kertas di badannya dia kebawa angin). *mubazir mbakk, kenapa tubuh mbak dirancang begitooh?

2 Kertas origami (buat bikin kreasi).

3 Panci (disuruh Pain).

4 Jubah Akatsuki dan perlengkapan baju lainnya.

Zetsu membawa:

1 Pupuk (Supaya Zetsu tumbuh subur) :v

*eh,bener gak, zetsu kayak semacam tumbuhan gitu, soalnya author ngarang nihhh).

2 Pestisida (Untuk melawan hama dan binatang lain yang nemplok di Zetsu).

3 Sayuran,Aloe vera,dan rempah rempah (hasil tanam Zetsu,disuruh Pain).

4 Jubah Akatsuki dan perlengkapan baju lainnya.

Kisame membawa:

1 Pedang Samehada.

2 Makanan Ikan kaleng (biar kisame gak kelaperan di jalan). *Kisame punya simpenan? :v

3 Akuarium berisi air (Kisame takut mati di jalan gara gara tubuhnya kekurangan air).

4 Talenan (yang tatakan buat motong motong itu lohh, disuruh Pain).

5 Jubah Akatsuki dan perlengkapan baju lainnya.

Hidan membawa:

1 Reaper Scythe-nya (ya iya lah)

2 Apaan tau yang dipake buat itu ke Jashin (maap author gak tau apaan). *Tobat nakk...

3 Pisau buat motong motong (buat nanti pas masak di perjalanan).

4 Jubah Akatsuki dan perlengkapan baju lainnya.

5 Gel rambut (biar rambutnya bisa dikebelakangin dan terlihat 'Shiny'. *:v njir lu Hidan, author hampir lupa nulis ini,untung inget :) bhaks.

Kakuzu membawa:

1 Kartu kredit (Dipaksa Akatsuki untuk membiayai perjalanan). *yang sabar...

2 Kerudung dan cadar (pokoknya apaan tau yang dipake sama Kakuzu, author ngarang, soalnya mirip).

3 Alat jahit (buat menjahit badannya, soalnya dia regangin tangannya mulu, sampe kulitnya robek, sarafnya keliatan). *author terinspirasi akan kekuatannya, jadi nulis ini deh.

4 Jubah Akatsuki dan perlengkapan baju lainnya.

Nagato membawa:

1 Alat pancing (dia mau mancing aja disana, siapa tau kekurangan bahan makanan).

2 Jubah Akatsuki dan perlengkapan baju lainnya. *enak banget lu cuma bawa dua barang. *Nagato:Kan author sendiri yang bingung.

Itachi membawa:

1 Krim wajah (agar tidak terlihat tua)

2 Olesan yang buat scratch mark itu (buat ngilangin goresan yang Ada di wajahnya)

3 Celemek (yang disuruh masak tuh dia) *Kasian banget…

*Gila, Pain nyuruh bawanya bagi yang sudah baca, karena Ada banyak kesalahan sebelumnya Dan saya lupa nulis yang Itachi :' Saya gak tau pasti kenapa, tapi sketch nya Dan yang di upload hasilnya coba benarkan semoga berhasil…

Dah selesai yah...?Author lelah nih... Capek nulisnyaaaaa... Ya', author memutuskan chapter 1 berakhir lagi UTS Tertulis, tapi Author tetep sempet sempetin bikin fic terus kisah gaje update selanjutnya ya!Maap ya para readers, kalo fic ini garing, soalnya Author keabisan , Mind To Review? Plis :' Kalo bisa kasih saran juga ya buat fic ini.


End file.
